Dear Darien
by SailorUsako
Summary: A sad letter that Serena has written to Darien about how her life is going among other things.


  
  
Title: Dear Darien  
  
Author: Sailor Usako  
  
Genre: Romance/Alternate Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon  
  
or any of it's characters!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: Hey everyone! Ok this is my  
  
SECOND attempt at writing a fic  
  
and it's a very short, sad one!  
  
So it shouldn't be too hard to   
  
bear. Please take into   
  
consideration that this is only  
  
my second fic but, I love   
  
hearing suggestions on how to   
  
make it better!!! Thanks. (Also  
  
remember that this IS PG-13 so  
  
be careful when reading it)  
  
  
  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
I must confess to you my feelings about  
  
our whole situation. I think I may be  
  
going crazy, or close to it. I know   
  
you're gone and after nearly three years  
  
of counseling I've accepted this fact,  
  
but you're still someone I can turn to   
  
when there are no others. I know as Queen  
  
I'm expected to keep my composure in   
  
front of the world, but in front of the  
  
mirror I fall to pieces. I feel that   
  
my life no longer has meaning into...that  
  
all I can do is wear a forever pasted   
  
smile upon my face. To tell you the truth   
  
the only thing that has kept me alive at   
  
all is Rini, our wonderful daughter who  
  
bounces with happiness in each of her   
  
steps. I watch in awe as she grows into  
  
  
a wonderful young lady of twelve. But   
  
yes, she is the only reason why I am  
  
here. To hell with dignity and royal   
  
obligations and damn life! But Rini...I  
  
can't send or shut her away like I  
  
do the rest of the world, and so I   
  
stay here..alone..without you. It's  
  
unbearable at times...Darien...I haven't  
  
even been able to cry for you..it's   
  
so weird..My body seems to be so dead  
  
  
that I can't even shed a tear. But,   
  
back to why I'm crazy. Why AM I crazy   
  
you ask? Because I see you, feel you,   
  
and hear you. Everyday as I move around  
  
the palace I can feel your warm breath  
  
on my kneck, or while I'm sleeping I can  
  
feel you next to me. Even when I'm   
  
alone I can see you're hands around my  
  
waist and feel your body against my   
  
back. I can feel your chin rest on my   
  
shoulder and can hear you whisper my  
  
name softly saying how much you love  
  
me. I always sigh deeply and lean   
  
into your strong embrace replying softly  
  
with whatever comes to mind. You kiss   
  
my cheek so tenderly and just talk as I  
  
close my eyes just so I can drink in your  
  
musky scent and record your husky voice   
  
into my memory. And then I turn around  
  
everynight always sure that your standing  
  
there right next to me, and as I open   
  
my eyes to stare into your own I realize  
  
that I can no longer hear your breathing,  
  
or feel your arms about me. And then for  
  
that horrific instant as I'm opening my   
  
eyes I realize that your know longer there!   
  
When my eyes clear and I can see straight  
  
my theory is confirmed; you are gone. This  
  
is where my fantasy ends and the mist  
  
upon my brain slowly clears. But, why  
  
Darien? Why are you taunting me so?  
  
  
Please, Darien, answer me tonight...in   
  
our fantasy.  
Love Always,  
Serena  
  
Serena stood at the edge of a cliff  
  
her hair sweeping out behind her along  
  
with her dress. She set her crown down  
  
beside her softly before picking up the  
  
letter. She looked at it sorrowfully,   
  
lonliness in her eyes before picking up   
  
a bottle as well. She looked down at the  
  
clear bottle in her hands and sighed   
  
heavily before throwing it into the ocean   
  
below where Darien's body now rested.   
  
"The boat accident may have killed you   
  
Darien..." she whispered softly into the  
  
wind. "But It won't kill me." She stared   
  
after the floating bottle her heart   
  
melting slowly as it went. She picked  
  
her crown up off the floor and looked  
  
down at the bobbing bottle once more.  
  
She shed her first tear since his  
  
death before silenty walking away.  
"Goodbye..." 


End file.
